


Never Really Liked Dolls

by deadlylemons



Category: Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, this is for a friend, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is seriously so stupid. i hope you like this, emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Really Liked Dolls

The way down to the sewer was dark, and smelly, but honestly Big Jule didn’t mind. From what Nicely saw, he barely even flinched from the smell, much less get bothered by it. Maybe he’d been down many up in Chicago. 

Well, he hoped this crap game was worth it. He didn’t really want to spend all night, a sore loser. Maybe Jule could spare him, and let him off a little early. But, knowing the man, he didn’t think he’d get off that easy. 

The steps defended into a dimly light chamber, a large river of water running down one side of the room, while a large platform stood on the other. But, where was the crap game? No one was down here but the two of them.

“Alright, Nicely. You must be wonderin’ why there isn’t a crap game down here.” Jule started, loosening his tie slightly. “I didn’t come down here with ya for some rag tag game. No, I want to know if somethin’s true ‘bout ya.” 

Nicely stared back at him, speechless for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders, looking the other man over slightly. “Well, shoot, boss.” He nodded, moving to fix his fedora. Jule grinned slightly, “I heard from a lil’ birdie that Nicely-Nicely Johnson can give good head.” 

Nicely almost choked. Benny, you stupid sack of horse shit, you’d promised you’d keep that night a secret. He internally sighed, making a mental note to kick his queer ass later. “What about it, boss?” Big Jule fished something out of his pocket, holding it between his fingers.

“Listen. Ya give me some good head, and I’ll give ya my marker. And we never talk ‘bout this again. Got it?” He stated clearly, looking him directly in the eyes. Nicely gulped, and nodded. “Sounds like a deal, boss.” 

Jule smiled, tucking the marker back into his pocket. Nicely was about to make his move when Jule pushed him up against the sewer wall, his hand pinned up against his head, and his lips pressed against Nicely’s. His lips were warm, slightly chapped, but over all felt like heaven.

Nicely moved to wrap his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Jule ran his hand down the other’s side, sliding his tongue across Nicely’s bottom lip. Johnson let him in, opening his mouth and letting Big Jule explore with his tongue.

After the kiss lasting a few more moments, Nicely pulled back, before sliding down to his knees in front of the other man. He took notice of the large bulge in Jule’s pants, moving his hand up to rub against it.

The low grunt was satisfying to hear, and caused a shiver to run down his back. He looked up at Jule to see his eyes down on him, one hand braced against the sewer wall. Nicely continued his motions with his hand, pumping the other’s cock through his trousers. 

He licked his lips, before moving to unbutton and pull down the pants, watching as Big Jule’s cock sprung out of it’s confines, standing tall. He grinned, before leaning over and licking a long stripe on the underside of his dick.

Jule gassed, bucking his hips slightly. Nicely mouthed on the tip, using his hands to pump the other’s member at the same time. He licked at the pre cum dripping from the slit, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue.

“Shit, Nicely…” Jule groaned, his other hand moving to grip at his slicked back hair. Nicely took this as a will to keep going, hollowing his cheeks and taking as much as he could, sucking on him lightly. Big Jule grunted, pushing his head closer, forcing his cock down the other’s throat.

Nicely bobbed his head, sucking and nibbling, swallowing the pre cum that made it down his throat. He hummed, making Jule gasped loudly, and buck into his mouth. Choking slightly on the girth, Johnson quickly recovered, using his hands to pump what he could’t fit in his mouth.

At this pace, Big Jule was a mess, rocking his hips slightly into Nicely’s warm mouth, groaning and grunting his name softly. Nicely quickly fastened his pace, bobbing his head and taking as much as he could. Jule cried out, pushing his hips forward, spilling his seed down Nicely’s throat. 

Nicely swallowed every drop, before pulling back and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He looked up at Big Jule, who was looking down at him with lust filled eyes. “Ya look a lil excited yourself, Johnson. Maybe you’d want some help?” Nicely hadn’t even noticed his erection until Jule pointed it out.

He blushed slightly, before nodding. “If you’d be so willing, boss.” Big Jule nodded, pulling him up by his collar, pressing a warm kiss to his lips as his hand trailed down Nicely’s pants. He palmed the bugle there, pumping it slightly. Nicely moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jule’s broad shoulders.

Jule grinned slightly, before moving his hand into the other’s trousers, using his thumb to rub the tip of Nicely’s painfully hard cock. He bucked his hips into the other’s hand, groaning loudly. Jule pulled back from the kiss, moving to kiss down Nicely’s neck, as he jerked him off.

Nicely groaned loudly, before quickly spilling his load into Jule’s hand, panting out his name. Big Jule smiled, taking his hand out, and licking it clean. Nicely blushed, quickly redoing his pants. Jule did the same, still looking at Nicely like he belonged to him. “Ya know, I never really liked dolls. Maybe you could be my guy.”

Nicely Nicely Johnson had never thought he’d say yes to something like that before.


End file.
